p70 S6 kinase is a downstream effector of the phosphatidylinositol 3 kinase (PI3K)/AKT/mammalian target of rapamycin (mTOR) signaling pathway and p70 S6 kinase is commonly activated in many human solid tumors. p70 S6 kinase activity regulates ribosome biogenesis, cell growth, and cell cycle progression in response to mitogenic stimulation. As such, suppressing p70 S6 kinase activity will block ribosome biogenesis, synthesis of select proteins, cell growth, and cell cycle progression. Thus a role for p70 S6 kinase exists in tumor cell proliferation and protection of cells from apoptosis. Furthermore, inhibitors of p70 S6 kinase are described as useful in treating infections, inflammation and tumor formation, as well as metabolic diseases and disorders. (WO 2005/117909, WO 2006/071819, WO 2006/046024, WO 2007/125321 and WO 2008/012635). The present invention provides surprisingly potent compounds that inhibit p70 S6 kinase activity. In addition particular compounds of the present invention are highly bioavailable.